Ella's Envious
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Ella goes to the dreaded School, just so she could fit in with the Flock. She gets what she wants, but there is an awful price to be paid. When her selfish act brings danger to her family. What would she do? Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ella's Envious

"Jeb Batchelder."

Jeb turned around and saw Mr. Chu looking at him. Jeb raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"Batchelder, as you can see here," Mr. Chu lifted a small vial, "I have some avian DNA. Parrot DNA to be exact. Due to our countless failures of attempting to capture our six little bird kid friends, the scientists have decided to create more."

"Even if more are created, they will still escape," Jeb muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"So we are creating more experiments. It is your job-"

"Oh so I'm part of this?"

"Don't interrupt me, Jeb. It is your job to find a human to experiment on. We want a twelve year old. Preferably female. You have precisely three days to complete your mission."

"Three days?"

"Three days. No later than three days. It that understood?"

Jeb looked away from Mr. Chu and played with his fingers. So he had to find an innocent girl to experiment on. Getting a twelve year old is harder than buying a baby. As they grow older, it is harder to separate them from their family. Besides, most of the experiments did not survive.

Wait. Hadn't Max survived the avian DNA? She had, indeed. Slowly, Jeb directed his eyes once again at the white-coat holding the vial.

"Yes, Mr. Chu."


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

Ella's Envious

"Out of the way, guys!" I carried a large plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies over to the table. Iggy came over with another large plate of them. You should really see how big the mutant bird kids' appetites are. They could all practically eat a whole plate of my cookies each. In less than five minutes, of course.

"Wow, Ella! They look so good!" Nudge said. I could see the Flock's faces light up. Yes, my cookies are the world's best. I took one and bit into it. As I reached out to grab a second, I realized that they were all eaten. Six people glanced at me guiltily. Oh well. I was still glad that they enjoyed the meal…

"Flock, let's go for a fly", Max started," We haven't flown for days! My wings are itching for movement".

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy cheered. Fang did a half smile. What? I spent hours making the yummy meal for them and they are suddenly _ditching_ me? What a thankful lot of people.

Luckily my disappointment didn't show. I forced a smile and gave everyone a big hug. Then they each dropped out of my window and extended their wings. They increased altitude. I waved stupidly at them. Max gave me an air kiss. Then the Flock was out of sight.

I walked into my bedroom and pounced onto my bed. Sigh. It was too bad that I couldn't join them. I imagined myself, soaring in the air with them, laughing. I imagined myself flying with hawks and swimming with fish underwater. I wouldn't even mind fighting those weird M-Geek and Eraser robots: I would be strong like Max.

Without thinking, I raced around the house and stopped in front of a door, panting. I normally wouldn't do this kind of thing, but I was desperate to be like the Flock. My hand grasped the door knob. I took a deep breath and let myself in.

There he was- a tired looking Jeb Batchelder in a white lab coat. He was reading documents. Probably stuff about animal-human hybrids. Whatever. I cleared my throat to get his attention. When you finally looked at me, I let my feelings explode.

"Jeb, I cannot stand this any longer. It feels to wrong for me, a complete human, to hang out with avian-human hybrids. I believe that it is time for me to transform. I want to be like them. I don't care if I have to stay in dog crates. I don't care if there are weird geeky monsters guarding my cage. I don't care a single bit, Jeb. I want to be like Max. Take me to the School tomorrow. I'm getting wings."


	3. Chapter 3: Destined

Ella's Envious

**Thanks for the reviews, people! I really appreciate them. This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, just to let you guys know. Okay, so onto chapter 3….**

Jeb's eyes widened and his mouth fell open with horror. _How did she know? _ He thought. He had made sure that not a single word of Chu, experiment, parrot DNA, 12 year old girl, three days…etc was ever mentioned.

Besides, Angel could not read his mind.

So…

* * *

I was just standing here waiting for his answer. I watched him think with interest. His expression was kind of funny, I had to admit. You didn't see it every day. What was going on in his weird geeky mind? Sigh. I wish I had Angel's powers.

Jeb's answer? Well, I _knew _what he was going to say. It's _obvious_. He was going to act protective and say that he did not want another daughter experimented on. He wanted me to stay human.

"No" His voice was firm. It was as if he was saying something like, "I'm not letting you be a human-avian hybrid, Ella. Now that is _final_."

I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms defiantly.

"No" he repeated.

His firm but calm tone really set me off. I felt the angelic side of me being replaced by my devilish side. I had totally lost my cool.

"_Why not?"_

"No, because I SAY SO!"

Woah. He lost his temper. As I was his daughter, I knew that when he was in a bad temper, he could be frightening. That means, if he is angry, and you continue to piss him off, he will make you go fleeing for your life.

Well, _possibly._

So I left him fuming in his room. As I retreated, I heard him on the phone. An angry Jeb on the phone? Hmmmm. I snuck closer to his room and eavesdropped.

"Three days! That's unachievable! I need more time!" Jeb said.

The person on the other line was shouting. I could even hear him from where I was now.

"Three days is enough! You have until tomorrow morning to get a twelve year old girl to experiment on! YOU GOT THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, of course but I was wondering-"

"No more wondering. Get the experiment by tomorrow and YOU WILL LIVE! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Mr. Chu." Jeb sounded defeated.

"Well then. See you tomorrow." He hung up.

I quickly went back to my bedroom and thought about what I had heard in their conversation. So the man was called Mr. Chu. He was a white coat. He had set Jeb the task of finding an experiment. Jeb was to find a twelve year old girl.

I was twelve. I was a female.

It seems like I was _destined_ to be the experiment.


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

Ella's Envious

**Here's another chapter. I really enjoy writing this. **

_Creak…_

_Clang!_

_Jingle…_

I quickly leapt off my bed. Weird noises were coming from Jeb's room. What the hell was he up to? I tip toed across my room and peered out my window. Jeb was stuffing his keys into his pocket. Where was he going?

Jeb was holding a shopping bag. So he's going shopping. Yep, I really craved an anti-Jeb afternoon.

I'm alone in the house. Mum was at work. The Flock had ditched me, for a few days at least. Jeb just left. I sat down on the living room couch and flicked the TV on.

Nothing interesting. Some super hot teenage girls were walking on a beautiful sandy beach. One had blonde hair, one had black hair, one had red hair and the last one was a brunette. Multicultural, huh? They were having such golden time. Then someone phoned the brunette. I watched how she gracefully pulled her blinged mobile phone out of her expensive looking bag.

I watched for ten minutes. Really, what was the point of this drama TV show? I switched the television off and started thinking again.

Geez, I'd done a lot of thinking today. Firstly about how much I desired wings, then the conversation I had listened to. Now I'm thinking about how rich the hot girls were. It would be very nice if I had expensive stuff. I really wanted that phone. Wait…_phone. _Jeb left his phone in the house. He never took it to shopping trips.

So that dumb TV show gave me an idea.

For the second time today, I raced around the house to get into Jeb's room. Surely enough, his phone was on his desk. I grabbed it and scrolled through his contact list.

Abate  
Ari  
Angel  
Chu  
Dylan  
Ella  
Fang  
Gasman  
Gunther-Hagen  
Iggy  
Jeb  
Max  
Nudge  
Valencia

My heart was pounding very hard with excitement. I was so excited that I missed Mr. Chu in the contact list. I had to see it again. This time I was more observant. Why did Jeb still keep Ari's phone number when Ari was long dead? Not meaning to be mean…

So I found the Chu guy's name. My finger lingered over the call button. Should I phone him? 

**Well, should Ella phone Mr. Chu? Or should she wait for the chance to argue with Jeb again? I'd like your opinion. Don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks 3**

**Maxxie Luver**


	5. Chapter 5: Call

Ella's Envious

**Thank you to all of those who commented on my story, especially Lucy's Massacre. I love reading them! I feel so proud to get such lovely comments on my very first story! Hmmm this is the last update I'm doing tonight. Check for more tomorrow. I got to sleep too! So what is Ella going to do? Call Mr. Chu or wait for Jeb? Read on to find out!**

I tried to shake my nerves away. It didn't work. I stared at the screen of Jeb's phone. I watched the backlight fade into darkness.

This was pathetic. I really wanted to talk to this white coat leader. I was 100% sure that if I wanted to be the experiment, he would help me. He would give me wings and I would give him the chance to study avian-human hybrids. I would have_ powers._ Who doesn't want powers?

Being stuck in a small dog crate was a small price to pay for such great rewards.

However, what if I get stuck in the cage for too long? Or they blind me like what they did to poor Iggy? What if I turn evil like Ari? What if…what if… what if…etc etc.

I gritted my teeth. I'll be strong. I'll be strong like Max.

Taking a deep breath, I suddenly pressed the "call" button.

"Jeb Batchelder, you've got news for me?" Chu's demanding voice made me shake a little.

"It's not Jeb."

"Hmmm so what I have I got here?"

"I'm Jeb's experiment."

"Really? So it's you? How old are you and what's your name?"

"Ella Batchelder. I'm twelve."

I could imagine Mr. Chu having a surprised look on his face.

"You're really Jeb's daughter?"

"Yeah. I want wings."

"I can give you wings. I have a vial of parrot DNA. I know you want to be like them. Where are our six bird kids?"

"I don't know. They ditched me."

"Whatever. I'll come to your house tonight. You'll sneak out of the window. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Chu. I'll be waiting."

"Do not mention anything about our talk to Jeb. Clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Chu."

"Alright then! See you tonight, Experiment 92."

At that, he hung up.

So I'm Experiment 92, now, huh?

Neat.

**What is going to happen to Ella that night? I'm updating tomorrow. Please leave comments. I accept ideas. Thanks for the support!**

**Maxxie Luver**


	6. Chapter 6: School

Ella's Envious

**Yo. How's your day going? Fine? Well, for Ella, it's umm…**

Boredom. I flicked my hair impatiently. Max style. I just couldn't wait for the evening to come. All I had to do was climb out the window. Then I'll meet Mr. Chu, the world's most amazing scientist.

Then he would give me wings.

For the thirtieth time this afternoon, I glanced at my clock. 5:30 pm. It was evening in 30 minutes. I listened to my iPod. I read five pages of my summer novel. I changed into my best clothes. I did this, did that, did this, did that…etc.

6:00 pm. Yes! I've managed to keep myself distracted for half an hour. Mr. Chu should be coming any minute now. Actually, maybe I should call him Savior Chu. That's a cute name.

The sound of a rock being thrown at my window interrupted me from my thoughts. I opened the window and looked outside. A black car was parked across the street. Savior Chu's car. Then some wolfy human glared at me. Freaky. It motioned me to climb out of the window.

I did that very willingly. I even got the courage to smile at that wolf-human hybrid. It growled at me, but then a white coat silenced him. I stared at the Asian white coat. Was he the Chu guy?

He opened a back door of his black car. Before I had the chance to ask who he was, the wolf human shoved me in. I was being abducted! To a science lab! Woo hoo!

In the car were the Asian man and a woman. The woman started driving immediately while the Asian man interviewed me.

"Ella Batchelder, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Chu"

"You too, Mr. Chu."

"I see you have met my friend over here," he pointed to the wolfy human.

"What is that?"

"An Eraser. Version 16. Designed to fight new experiments."

"Fighting new experiments? Does that mean-"

"You will fight him when you have the avian genes in you."

I shivered and looked at the Eraser quickly. He was a strong guy. He could finish me off in one second. He pointed his teeth at me. Scary. I looked out the window to distract myself.

"So, Ella, you will be experimented on, first thing tomorrow. Your ID is Experiment 92. Today Anne," gestured at the female driver, "Will show you where you are staying. Let me describe to you the School. It's a beautiful place. There are hundreds of rooms. Operating rooms, sensory free tanks, dinner room, hospital rooms, gym, mazes-"

I hate to admit this, but this man is starting to give me the creeps.

"40 laboratories, hundreds of cages, interrogation room, cells, rooms full of heart rate monitors, high voltage rooms, fight rooms and a playroom."

"I'm sure that's a lovely place."

"The playroom, huh? If you are very obedient, you are permitted to rest in the playroom."

So the man went on and on about the "beautiful" School in a hushed voice.

Finally, Anne stopped the car.

"We're here. Welcome to your new home."

The Eraser pulled me out of the car. I stood there, staring at the huge building. So he I was. I was at the School at last. Should I admire it or not? Before I had the chance to decide, the Eraser gripped his hand on my waist and brought me inside. I struggled to free myself. Then something sharp shot into my arm. It was a tiny dart. A tranquilizer dart?

My last vision was being shoved into a small metal cage. Then darkness.

A bad start. Was I going to regret coming here?

**Since I have school, I'm not going to update frequently. I'm actually planning on lengthening my chapters. It will take longer to write, but I'll manage it.**

**Maxxie Luver**


	7. Chapter 7: Caged

Ella's Envious

**Hey, readers. It's been a while since the last chapter. This chapter is longer than the others and hopefully it is more descriptive. Enjoy!  
BTW: Some people insisted that I put in disclaimers. So, here we go. I disown Maximum Ride. **

I stirred from the sleep shot and shifted to a more comfortable position. Strangely, there was barely enough room to lie down, flat on my back. My legs touched cold, metal bars. Metal bars? I opened my eyes with disbelief. _Metal bars?_

It was really dark, wherever I was, not to mention that I was shivering like hell. I observed my surroundings. I was stuck in some small, freezing place that smelled like antibacterial agent. There was obviously a large cloth draped over whatever I was locked into. One thing I was sure of: I was not in my safe little bed at home. If I wasn't in my bed, then where was I?

Then a hand reached over and drew away the cloth. Immediately, it became bright. An orangey-red eye glared at me. I felt hypnotized. Looking away from the eye, I turned around. Lab equipment was everywhere: from test tubes to IV drips. What the hell? Since when did I come here?

The thing with the hypnotizing eye kicked at my way. I winced, expecting a sharp pain in my chest. Instead, the metal bars rattled, violently. Now I get it.

Metal bars + no space to move around = cage.

I was locked in a cage.

Finally, the memory came back to me.

_I was struggling in an Eraser's tough grip, when I felt a prick in my arm. I glanced at it and saw a tranquilizer dart. The dart made me go all dizzy. I stopped resisting the Eraser. With one order from Mr. Chu, he clasped his hands around my wrists and shoved me in a cage._

Mr. Chu. That idiot! He was the one who commanded the Eraser to put me in the cage. Nope, bad luck, Chu. You are no longer my savior.

Oh shoot. As soon as I thought about him, his Asian face appeared outside my cage. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Experiment 92. Are you comfortable, sitting in your new home?"

My new home? I blinked at him stupidly before I understood. That bastard! Now I'm living in a cage, for how long? An eternity? I glared at him. If only looks could kill, I would've finished him off for good.

"Experiment 92! You will answer every question I ask you. Is that clear?"

No way, I thought. I looked away from him and stared at my hands. The look shocked me. There were all these little tubes stuck in my once smooth hands. I clenched my fists, wishing to knock the crap out of the Chu guy.

_Slam! _The cage rattled violently again. Gosh, that Eraser surely had strength.

"Look at me."

I had no choice, but to obey. He still had this revolting smile on his face. Then he pointed his finger at the tubes connected to my body.

"Parrot DNA, flowing into your veins. How does that sound?"

"Um…" I tried to make a smart-alec comment, that Max was always capable of doing. Sadly, for me, I was no Maximum Ride. Instead, I was a slow, wit-lacking, Ella Batchelder, as known as, the powerless Experiment 92.

"Interesting. Now, since you're awake, let me discuss the rules to you.

"You are not to make any noise, unless you are asked something.

"You must answer every question me or my fellow scientists asks you.

"You are to be respectful to the scientists.

"If you disobey any of the rules, you will be shot with a taser. The Eraser guarding you will also have the right to harm you as well. Every few hours, one of my friends will visit you. You are not to hurt them in any way. If you try to, he or she will send for more Erasers. They will strap you down until the scientist is finished with his or her task. Understood?"

My throat was feeling very dry by the time Mr. Chu finished his long, threatening and dull speech. All I did was nod.

"Say yes, Mr. Chu"

"Yes, Mr. Chu."

"Then I'll see you tonight."

At that, he motioned for the Eraser to drape the cloth over my cage once more and left.

**Third Person**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Jeb grabbed the phone.

"Hello…?"

"Jeb Batchelder. How are you?"

"What do you want, Mr. Chu?

"So you are not going to greet me warmly? Oh well."

"What do you want?"

"Batchelder, I've got an order from the Director to move you to the Institute of Higher Living. You get the today off, but tomorrow morning, you are to show up at the Institute. Am I clear?"

"Mr. Chu, the School in California-"

"You are not to return to the School in California. One step near it, you will be attacked by Erasers. Version 16, strong and durable. The Institute of Higher Living. Tomorrow 8 am sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Chu. About the experiment for the avian-"

"Clearly, you have failed your mission. As you can tell, I'm extremely busy. If you desire to argue with someone, contact someone else. Ciao, Batchelder."

Mr. Chu hung up. Jeb sighed. He'll have to move to New York. That meant that he had to leave his family for a while.

Then the door opened. A tired looking Valencia Batchelder trudged inside and threw herself onto the couch. Working a full 24 hours was very tiring.

"Jeb, where's everyone?"

"The Flock decided to fly around for a few days. Ella's in her room."

"ELLA!" Valencia called.

No answer.

"ELLA! Come here! Let's eat breakfast together!"

Silence.

"ELLA! Come on, before I come into your room!"

Again, no answer.

Valencia gave a nervous glance at Jeb and then walked towards Ella's room. She knocked on the door. Hearing no audible response, she pushed it open. Everything was normal. Ella had all of her homework and books piled over her bed. Ella… Ella wasn't in her room.

Valencia observed Ella's room, hoping for any clue to where her daughter was. Then she saw it. Ella's window was open. On the sill, was a note.

**What's in the note? Stay tuned for Chapter 8. By the way, I think I should let you know, that my Optometrist's name is Mr. Chu. HAHAHAHAHA! Hilarious. **

**So, I've lengthened this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Review?**

**Maxxie Luver **


	8. Chapter 8: Paparazzi

Ella's Envious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm really feeling sorry for Ella…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paparazzi. Lady Gaga does.**

My hands were tied, my legs were tired and I had cramps all over. It was really boring and wished for something to do. Now I really regret leaving all of my books unread and unloved. Here are the top ten things I really wanted were:

Shower

Food

Get out of this place

Kill all the White Coats

Kill Chu

Bomb the School, Gasman and Iggy style

Get a hug

Get wings

Fly away

Listen to my iPod

It's obvious that I will not get any of my wishes yet. I don't even know if there are showers in this place. Maybe to scientists, spraying antibacterial agent on an experiment's skin is equivalent to having a wash. I haven't eaten a thing, had a stretch or drunk any liquid, not to mention I haven't even showered.

At least one of my wishes was granted.

A woman walked carelessly down the corridor to my cage, carrying a beaker of water. I assumed that it was for me, as there were no other subjects nearby. I was right. She stopped right in front of me.

"Go," she commanded to my Eraser guard. He left immediately without a comment.

Then she started reading something on the side of one cage. Actually there _was_ something. It was a piece of laminated paper with details on it. I was pretty sure that I had my name, ID, birthday, etc. As they had Jeb's personal details already, they hadn't bothered to interview me.

As she kept reading the details, I stared greedily at the water. I was completely parched. I knew they were going to give me something to fill me up with, otherwise I'd die. And they couldn't afford to have an experiment die.

"Subject 92."

I jumped, and hit my head on the roof of the cage. Crap. My head throbbed painfully. I rubbed my injured head and for the moment, I forgot the white coat and the water.

"Subject 92."

I looked at her expectantly. She was cunning, though. That woman! She held the beaker up to my nose. Then she moved it away from me and put it on a table. My eyes pleaded for the drink. She laughed.

"You'll get the water if you cooperate with me. Or else, don't even think about it."

I nodded slowly.

Then from out of nowhere, she whipped out this syringe. I looked at the long point and the large amount of fluid inside. This was going to hurt. Even though Jeb and Valencia were not afraid of needles, Max was and I was related to her by blood. So it was normal for me to fear the sharp pain that could be going into me any instant.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

I didn't want to! I really wanted to break free and give that idiot a well aimed kick! Then I could perhaps steal her food.

"No injection, no water. That is final."

I started crying like a baby. Gar! Why do I always have to break down? Why couldn't I have courage like my half-sister? I thought of the two choices. Choice one was to cooperate with this mad scientist. The unknown substance inside the syringe could kill me, though. Choice two was to die of thirst.

None of the choices seemed nice. If I chose choice one, I still had a chance of living. I was definitely going to die if I went with choice two. I had to take the risk…

I shakily stuck my hand out for the white coat. It was in her cold, unwelcome grip in a second. I gritted my teeth as the tip cut into my skin…

**Third Person**

Valencia screamed, sending Jeb flying into Ella's room. The note…it broke her heart. Ella…Ella was such a lovely daughter.

"Val, what happened to Ella?"

Valencia choked on her sobs and collapsed onto the bed. Her hands clenched the note tightly. Her knuckles turned white.

"Valencia."

Jeb sat down next to his wife and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Take a deep breath. Chill."

Valencia released her grip on the note. Jeb read it.

"Valencia. This note was not written by Ella. Valencia!"

By then, she had already fainted.

**Ella POV**

I was really glad to find out that I did _not_ die and I got the beaker full of water. That got me into a better mood. I even attempted to start a conversation with the white coat.

"So, what was in that syringe?"

"Nothing to your concern."

She scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Um… may I have another drink?"

"No."

"Experiment 92 is wanted in room 207," a voice came out of nowhere, causing me to earn my second bruise on my head.

My cage door was immediately opened and she pulled me out.

"Don't even think of running away. I'll have backup Erasers. They'll carry you if you will not cooperate."

"Okay."

She pressed some buttons on a remote, and suddenly the whole place was surrounded with scary Erasers.

The ropes binding me were cut (my second wish granted today!) and I was free to walk again. The white coat led us along multiple rooms, staircases and labs. Occasionally, I dared to glance at the equipment in each room, which earned me punches from the monsters.

Suddenly a song came to me.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi"

It did kind of describe the feelings. Imagine if I was the star and the Erasers were the paparazzi. It had its problems, though.

They didn't love me.

They are not my fans.

I'm not a boy.

I giggled, earning another blow. I winced. Then we arrived in the place of doom.

"Welcome, Experiment 92. Are you ready?"

**I update fast so Chapter 9 will be up very soon. A new character will be introduced. **

**Maxxie Luver**


	9. Chapter 9: Powers

Ella's Envious

**Chapter 9 is here! I updated in less than two days…impressed? I am. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for Ella's Envious. Claps for me! ^^**

**Before I forget—Disclaimer! I disclaim Maximum Ride. Poor Chu. He can hide in a corner…**

Mr. Chu smiled terribly at me and then he sent the Erasers away. I was glad to have some more space. I checked for an escape, but that smart Chu knew. He stationed five Erasers at each door.

Chu knew that if I grew wings I would spew on his newly polished shoe.

Ha! I could rhyme! (So random…)

"Ella, look at me." Out of all the white coats in the School, I'm pretty sure that only Chu called me by my real name.

I looked up at him, attempting to frighten him with my death glare. It was never as effective as the Flocks' glares but it was enough for Chu to shut up for, let's say, four seconds. Then he went on with his weird geeky speech.

I could barely make out the words he was saying.

Then he pulled out a clipboard and motioned me to stand next to a treadmill. His assistant started putting all these little metal wires all over my skin. When one was put onto my hands, I once again saw the scratches.

"Step onto the treadmill. Run as fast as you can."

It was a good thing that I was quite fit. I could easily run a good five kilometers without stopping. Treadmills? Easy.

I got on. At first, the treadmill was slow. I was quite enjoying this exercise. It was way better than being cramped inside a tight spaced cage. But unfortunately, the white coats saw my heart rate speed. It was obvious that I was relaxed. Then they sped it up, making sure that I was going my fastest.

After half an hour of running, I was so exhausted.

"Tired…" I panted.

Instead of turning the machine off, they _turned it up._

I was totally sweating and prepared to let go of the handles. The two white coats just sat there looking impressed and pleased. I swore loudly.

However, God was on my side, today.

Just when I planned to let my hands go, a skinny Asian girl burst in. She wore a tight red dress and pieces of small jewelry. I was really bewildered. Everyone I saw was in practically _rags _and this girl was so blinged and pretty.

"Dad, lunchtime?"

Chu turned the damn thing off. My legs felt like jelly.

"Mei, not now. Wait till I finish my tests with this young lady here, ok?"

"Dad, why can't you hand her over to me? It'll be quick. Then we can have our meal together."

Chu hesitated. Then he agreed with the girl and signaled me to go over to her.

"Ella, this is my daughter, Mei Li. She has really strong powers. I'll hand you over to her."

I looked at Mei. She was sweet, innocent looking and she had this sympathetic look on her face.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. How much harm can this girl cause?

Remember how I said that God was on my side today? Well I learnt something damn important. God does not take sides. You might get lucky, but everything has a price to pay for. And I was going to pay for it now.

Little angelic girls are _always _deceiving. Suddenly my body was in pain. My limbs burned. My brain was on fire. I bit on my tongue. I will not break into screams and sobs. The pain became more and more intense. I closed my eyes. _No tears_, I thought to myself, _no tears_.

I silently begged for everything to return to normal. I reopened my eyes, imagining the world to be better. Yo, guess who I saw?

Mr. Chu watching my performance while eating popcorn.

That idiot! Well, he wasn't really eating popcorn, but he had the impressive expression on his face, as he was scribbling down notes. His assistant stood next to him, with a similar expression. Only stupider.

I attempted to make a face at both of them, but my face really hurt. I dropped onto my side. Mei was really surprised. She stopped concentrating for a second. Then she started to continue, but I was ready.

"DO YOU REALISE THAT YOUR DEAR DADDY CRAVES HIS LUNCH WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Again, I caught her off guard.

"Huh? Girlfriend…?" She sounded like an idiot.

"OF COURSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S WHY HE DITCHED YOUR MUMMY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I can read minds"

Wow, I'm a great liar. This incredibly untrue lie really put her into effect. She rounded on Chu.

"YOU!" Mei was shaking a dangerously looking finger at her father. Suddenly Chu was on the floor, screaming in pain.

What a weakling.

Then Mei slapped Chu's face and left. All was well. Chu's face had a lovely bright pink mark. I giggled to myself. Things were starting to get better…right?

Wrong.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAD A GIRLFRIEND?"

"Um…err…"

"TELL ME"

Woah, Chu was really furious.

"I don't know, Mr. Chu."

"WHO TOLD YOU?"

"No one did."

"WERE YOU SNOOPING AROUND?"

"My cage was separated from other cages."

I was being honest now. Chu was really frightening. His face was all red. He did not like my responses. Chu took out a remote and pressed a few buttons. The room was filled with Erasers once more.

"Lead her back to her cage."

So I was pushed out of the room and stuffed into my lovely cage.

Home Sweet Home.

**Third Person**

Jeb sighed. He walked to the bathroom and filled up a bucket of water. When he got back, Valencia was still unconscious. Jeb sighed again and splashed some cold water on Valencia's face.

"Uuhhherrr" Jeb was very relieved to that Valencia had woken up. He pulled her up to a sitting position.

"Ella…"

"She is fine, Valencia. She's fine. I'm pretty sure I know where she is."

The most obvious place that Ella could be right now was at the School. That was why he was fired there.

Jeb remembered the warning from Mr. Chu. If he stepped into the School, unnaturally strong experiments would fight him. Jeb was 100% human. It would be impossible for him to remain standing.

But there had to be a way. There had to be.

**Review, review, review! I'll make sure that I'll put a section with Max POV in the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Disturbed

Ella's Envious

**I didn't break the promise I made in the end of the last chapter. However, I've written this chapter in third person. I figured that Max shouldn't get a chapter in her own point of view until later on…**

**Disclaimer: It's always the same. I disown Maximum Ride. I own the plot, though. **

It was a very surprising week for the Flock. Nothing attacked the six bird kids. After countless battles with the latest School robots, Max was always on the lookout for any threatening being.

"Let's go home! I'm tired of Australia! I miss the atmosphere of Arizona. I can't wait to see Jeb and Valencia. I just can't wait to tell them about our trip! I'm so sure Jeb has never been to the land down under. I wish I was allowed to take home a kangaroo. No, I want a koala. No, I want an emu. Max, I can't believe you didn't let us even buy a souvenir!" Nudge blabbered.

"Shush!"

"But please Max? Can we please go home? There'll be yummy food," Nudge continued.

"Ok, let's go home!" Max said.

She stuck out her fist and the other five stacked their fists on top. They all gathered up their stuff, which was pretty much just food, and they ran into the forest before they took off.

It took about eight hours to fly back to Arizona, so the Flock had to steal plenty of food to last the trip. Max, Fang and Iggy had the heavier packs, because they were the oldest. The others carried other necessities.

After an hour of flying, Max wondered who will be the first to call out that they were hungry. It was usually the Gasman, Nudge and Angel. They were the youngest anyways.

"Max, I'm hungry."

There you go. That was Angel, the creepy seven year old mind freak. The others grunted in agreement, so Max landed the Flock on a high tree. Everyone ate as much as possible, as it was impossible to stop when they cross the ocean.

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes," Fang said, quietly. Max blushed slightly and then put Fang's hand in hers.

So the Flock flew nonstop for the remaining seven hours without complaint. Occasionally, the Gasman and Iggy would pull a few jokes. When they arrived, Max noticed Angel behaving strangely.

_Angel sweetie, what's disturbing you?_

_Max, it's Jeb and your mum. Their thoughts are a bit odd._

_What are they thinking?_

_It's something about Ella. And that place._

Max's eyes went wide. That place… Ella…

The Flock dived downwards, into the thick forest. When it was certain that the Flock were all safe, they started walking towards the Batchelder's house. As soon as they were at the door, Max turned to Angel.

_You said that something fishy is going on in there. We should knock._

Angel nodded.

After fifteen loud knocks, someone finally unlocked the door. There, looking really tired and depressed was Jeb.

"We're back, Jeb," greeted Max.

"Hello, Max. Hello Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel."

Jeb held the door open wide, and the six avian human hybrids stalked inside. They were ravenous and exhausted after the flight back from the land down under.

"Jeb, where's mum?"

"Val is in Ella's room."

Gazzy, Fang, Iggy and Nudge collapsed on the couch, while Jeb started pouring tea. Angel and Max went to find Valencia. When they found her, the sight was not pleasant at all.

Valencia Batchelder was lying sprawled on Ella's bed. Water was all over the blankets. She sobbed loudly.

_Something is definitely wrong, Max. Her thoughts are telling me this._

_Okay, sweetie. Thanks for telling me._

Angel shrugged.

"Mum, the Flock is back. We missed you so much," began Max.

Valencia just sobbed harder.

"We are all safe. I'm sorry about Ella. We'll get her back, whatever it takes, okay?"

Valencia shook slightly.

"Thank you, Max. Please bring Ella back. It really hurts to have her away from us…"

Valencia broke down into another round of hard sobs. Max put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mum. Everything will be fine."

Angel and Max left Valencia in Ella's room.

"Angel, can you send thoughts the Ella?"

"Yes. I will, but can we eat first? I'm starving."

They ate everything served to them.

"Angel. Now."

Angel closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temples. She searched for Ella's mind. When she found it, she winced at the pain in Ella's mind.

_Ella._

She felt Ella jump.

_What the hell? I'm imagining things…_

_Ella. It's me, Angel._

_Angel! How did you find me?_

_I found you with my super amazing powers. Ella, we're coming for you. We've been flying for hours, today. Give us a few days and we'll get you out of there._

_Cool, Angel._

_Got to go._

_Bye._

Angel withdrew from Ella's mind and told the Flock what she heard from Ella.

"Max, there is regret in her thoughts. Something keeps telling me that she went to the School in her own will."

"Well, we'll have to find out. Today we rest. Tomorrow we rest as well. Then hopefully by day three, we'll be off to save Ella."

The Flock nodded.

"Off to bed!"

They all went to bed and slept, except for Max. She was very disturbed. Angel had said that Ella might've gone to the place in her own will…

What was wrong with Ella?

**I'm really sorry for this short chapter! I just wanted to include the Flock. Unfortunately, this might be the last chapter I'll be writing for the next two weeks. Please review. If you want the next chapter up sooner, make sure I get 32 reviews, ok? Thanks for reading, people. **

**Maxxie Luver**

**PS: Reviews really mean a lot to me. If I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll get the message that the chapter I wrote wasn't good. Then I won't continue.**


	11. Chapter 11: Discovery

Ella's Envious

**As I promised, I've written another chapter. (I've hit 32 reviews) **

I couldn't move. My limbs protested every time I shifted for a more comfortable position. Every breath I took burned. My poor arm throbbed like hell. I felt like dying…

Nope, I wasn't destined to die now.

The curtains were draped over my cage again. I could hear the deep rumbling sounds of the Eraser. Then I heard running footsteps. Oh no… I quickly prayed that it wasn't a white coat that had come to experiment on me. Actually my prayers were answered.

A small hand drew the white cloth away. The Eraser leaped up and moved to a fighting position, but the girl signaled him to stop. Then the mysterious person turned to face me. It was that Mei Li Chu girl. You know, the one with the torturing powers? I sent her away with a lie. The lie turned out to be true, though.

Mei looked at the laminated details sheet on the side of my cage.

"Ella. I don't know what to do."

I shivered. It was freezing in here. What was Mei doing? Why was she paying me a visit? I tried to answer but my throat was too dry. I croaked instead and it sounded something like this:

"Souuu kkkwa ahh tweot dwai ugh…"

She somehow got my message and skipped down the corridor. Soon, she gave me a glass of water. I thanked her gratefully.

"Ella. I don't know what to do," she repeated.

"Is this about your Dad?"

"You're right, Ella. After you left, I snatched an explanation from him. He wasn't much of a help."

"So you tortured it out of him? And does he really love some other woman?"

"Apparently Dad does."

"Oh, Mei. I'm not sure if I'm the one who you could rely on to give you tips."

"Didn't your Dad ditch your Mum sometime in your life?"

"You mean Jeb? How did you know about him?"

"He used to work here. Didn't he leave your Mum sometime?"

"Yea. Then he came back. He decided that Mum was better."

"At least you're a whole family now."

I nodded.

"Mei, how sure are you that he's dating behind your Mum's back? When you tortured him, he would have given any answer to satisfy you, so you would stop hurting him."

Mei looked thoughtful. Then she brightened.

"You're right, Ella! I'd spy on him! Apparently he's meeting this woman for lunch. I should spy on them!"

"Yea…"

"You're really nice, Ella. I like you. I'll visit you every day."

"Thanks Mei…Good Luck…"

Mei grinned at me and then ran away happily.

I really wanted her to stay with me.

Third Person

Mei changed in a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt. Then she walked twenty meters behind her Dad. With her enhanced vision, it was a piece of cake.

They walked out of the entrance and hit the road. Her Dad kept walking and walking. Finally he stopped at a café.

Mei blended in with the careless crowd, but she kept a steady lookout. Chu sat down on one of the comfortably cushioned café lounges. He appeared to be waiting for someone.

Then she came. A tall woman with short black hair stalked in. She had stilettos on and she clutched onto a clipboard. By the ways she moved, Mei was sure that she was a white coat.

Then Chu beamed at her. That was a sign that she was the one he was meeting. The white coat woman smiled back and she sat down next to him. They held hands and their legs were touching…

Mei wanted to burst out and whack the woman. She had no right to date her Dad! Her Dad and Mum were still married! Mei bit down her tongue and stayed silent. With her super sharp ears, she overhead every single word the lovers said.

"Jamie, you didn't buy me any coffee, today?" said the white coat woman.

"No, I didn't. I'll go buy coffee now, if you want?"

"No, no, no. Don't worry. I'll buy coffee today." So the weirdo went and came back with two cups of Expresso.

Chu sipped the coffee gladly and sighed.

"Betty, have I told you about the new experiment? Subject 92?"

"She's Batchelder's daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes. It's Ella Batchelder."

"What's wrong with her? Is she too fierce? I guess a few tranquilizer darts will do her good."

"It's not about that. She's fine. I'm very impressed with her, actually. She sure has stamina. Ella ran for thirty four minutes straight."

"That's very good, then. How much pain could she endure?"

"The results were extremely impressive. She didn't scream at all. Usually every subject thrashes around at Mei's power."

"That's marvelous."

"It sure is. However, there's something strange about that girl."

"Come on, Jamie. Every experiment is strange."

"No, Betty. This girl can read memories! We haven't operated on her yet, nor did we graft her with the avian genes."

"Reading memories?"

"Yes, Betty! She somehow figured out that we were dating!"

Betty's mouth formed a small circle. Her eyes narrowed.

"That was meant to be our secret! You mustn't tell Mei!"

"It's too late! She already knows!"

"WHAT?"

"SHE WAS IN GIVING ELLA THE PAIN TEST AND THEN ELLA TOLD HER!"

"MEI WOULD THINK SHE WAS LYING!"

Chu and Betty were shouting. They got louder with every sentence. Suddenly all the attention was given to them. Kids, parents and pets all stared at the two happy couple.

"Um…please ignore us…" stammered Betty.

That was when Mei stepped into action.

"YOU TWO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES OR ENDURE THE PAIN!"

Betty pretty much fainted with horror. Chu quickly peeled away from her and turned to face her furious daughter.

"Mei, I was discussing our project with my friend over there," he said, pointing to the madwoman.

"Just friends? How about girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Betty yelped and fled, but Mei gripped her neck tightly. Mei glared at Betty with hate in her eyes.

"You. Go. Away. And. Never. Come. Back. Or. Else. I . Will. Give. You. A. Painful. Death. Clear?"

She nodded and shrieked.

So how do you describe her? It was like locking Bellatrix Lestrange in a cage, wandless and weaponless.

Haha.

Mei loosened her grip and then sent pain messages into Betty and her Dad's brain. Soon they were screaming on the floor.

Ignoring the humans that were interestedly watching, Mei ran out of the café.

**Do you think the name Betty is suitable for the Asian white coat woman? Jamie Chu! Glamorous much? Keep reviewing. This story will only get better…**

**~M~**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

Ella's Envious

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I had very important stuff to do at school. I was VERY BUSY. Don't worry, though. This chapter is longer…and better.**

**Enjoy!**

Cookies.

You know cookies?

Cookies, the stuff I made with Mum when we first saw Max?

Cookies, the stuff I made with Iggy before the Flock left?

I craved for cookies.

Speaking about the Flock, I remember clearly about the mind conversation Angel and I had a few days ago.

_Ella, it's me, Angel._

_Angel! __How did you find me?_

_I found you with my super amazing powers. Ella, we're coming for you. We've been flying for hours, today. Give us a few days and we'll get you out of there._

_Cool, Angel._

_Got to go._

_Bye._

Angel had said that the Flock was coming for me. Three days had passed. No news about the Flock.

Suddenly, an extremely tired Mei burst into the room. Wow, she looked stunning in black. She had the perfect body shape. I envied her…

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was panting so hard that no sound came out. I gave her time and finally, she spoke.

"After me…woman…Betty…whitecoat…Chu…mum…"

It was something about Chu's new girlfriend. Huh. It was very strange to hear of a middle aged man getting a girlfriend. Odd much?

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"He's going to kill me. Oh my god, Ella. I'm seriously going to die. Killed by my own father! It's too horrible…"

"He won't kill you, Mei."

Tears formed in her eyes. Mei tried to blink them away but they rolled down. I had a strong desire to give her a big hug. Not so convenient when you are in a cage.

"MEI YOU COME OVER HERE-"Chu's loud voice echoed through the white walls. I saw Mei stiffen.

"MEI! I'M WARNING YOU!"

She shook violently. Then Chu was inside the room. He hit a perfect ten on the Anger Scale. Followed by him was an ugly white coat woman. By the way she moved, I figured that she was Betty, the "girlfriend" of Chu.

"GET AWAY FROM THE EXPERIMENT."

"Don't hurt her! She's my friend!"

"YOUR PARTNER IN CRIME?"

"Stalking you wasn't a crime!"

Chu whirled on me, his face shining red with anger.

"You were the one who "advised" her, didn't you?"

I shrugged.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO BE DESTROYED!"

Mei shoved herself in front of Chu and my cage. I loved that girl…

"Dad! Don't hurt her! She's innocent! I went after you because_ I_ wanted to!"

"SHUT UP, MEI."

Betty put an affectionate hand on Chu's shoulder. That did the trick. Chu's anger faded away.

"Mei, leave this room at once."

Mei left obediently. After that, Chu's anger came back. His words got louder and louder.

"What. Did. You. Do." He demanded.

I gagged. Not pleasant.

"Water," I croaked.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"ukj.,zz,ilj"

Betty glanced at Chu and left the room, coming back with plenty of water. She offered it to me and I gladly poured the cool refreshing water down my throat. Aha. Much better.

"NOW CAN YOU TALK!"

"Um, yea"

"GOOD. WHY DID ENCOURAGE MY DAUGHTER TO SPY ON ME?"

"I didn't! She did it herself!"

"EVER SINCE SHE WORKED WITH YOU, SHE'S BEEN VISITING YOU ALL THE TIME."

"That's not my fault!"

I started crying, to my disgust. My top was soaked. Great. Now I'll have to sleep in WET clothes.

Shoot.

Chu continued shouting at me and I always put it a small sentence or two, to defend myself. Finally, he gave up.

I hate Mr. Chu so much.

**Third person**

The Flock dived down towards the School. They were bored. They wanted action.

"Hey Max. Reckon I could bomb the place down?" said Iggy.

"NO. You'll kill too many innocent people," was the answer.

"I mean, there are only evil robots down there. Erasers, M-Geeks, the Flyboys…etc."

"Our mission is to rescue Ella."

The six bird kids tucked in their wings and prepared to kick butt. Max turned to Angel.

"Angel, where do we go?"

Angel closed her eyes and walked to the left.

Then right.

Then left.

Then right.

They crossed a deserted looking corridor. Max did an automatic 360 degree turn. Nothing. She warily moved further and further down.

_Max. I'll think twice about going in there. _

_I know, sweetheart. I hear voices._

_Ella's definitely in there._

_She's with someone._

_I'm not really sure, but I think it is our old enemy._

Max shuddered at Angel's words. Then she put on her strong leader voice.

"We go in there."

Max kicked the door open and the others followed. Chu was surprised to see his experiments.

"You-"

Nudge kicked Chu hard. He stumbled onto the floor, but he took out a remote.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Max.

Nudge threw herself at him and tried to wrestle the remote out of his grip. The force of the tackle sent the object flying in the air…

…and it crashed on a wall…

…and the buttons lit up…

"NUDGE!" screamed Angel.

Erasers Version 16 came storming into the room.

"FIGHT THEM!" commanded Chu.

Max searched for escape routes urgently. They were terribly outnumbered.

There weren't any escape routes.

The Flock was trapped.

**Ella POV**

I saw my friends go into the room. I saw them attack Chu. I saw the Erasers march in.

"ELLA!"

I saw Fang as he tried to kill as many Erasers as possible. He was failing…

"MAX! THE CORRIDORS!" That was Angel.

Gazzy was unconscious on the floor. His face was bloodied.

"GAZZY! NO!"

The hairy wolfy humans were merciless. They slashed at the six figures. They did anything to clasp their claws at their necks…

"Enough! Don't kill them!" Chu shouted.

"MAX! THE CORRIDORS!" screamed Angel.

The Flock fought their way desperately across the room to the only exit. Angel managed to get through. Nudge did as well. Then Iggy. They jumped up into the sky. Nudge and Iggy immediately darted upwards. Angel floated low enough to scream at Max.

"THE EXIT, MAX! UP AND AWAY!" cried Angel.

"FANG! GAZZY!" Max received a strong blow on her leg.

"FANG!" yelled Max again.

"GO, MAX! LEAVE!" Angel was very urgent now. Max didn't pay any attention to Angel. She was concentrating on getting to Fang.

That's when Angel probably used her mind gift. I really don't know. I'm still in my cage, remember?

Well Max raced through the exits and into the sky.

"FANG! GAZZY!"

Chu stepped into view.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! BLOCK THE EXIT!"

The Erasers shifted to the door.

Fang was trapped in the room with the Gasman.

"Fang…" I said weakly.

Bad mistake.

My "outburst" distracted him for a second. Then Chu pulled out a weapon. It was not attractive like a sword, but it had danger and high voltage stickers all over it. It was a taser.

Click.

That was all it took for Fang's muscles to freeze. He fell.

"PUT HIM IN A CAGE! THE ONE ON THE FLOOR TOO!"

The Erasers bumped into each other in hurry, and then grabbed Fang and Gazzy. They carelessly put them in the cages next to mine.

"Leave," said Chu.

When the room was nearly empty, Chu looked at us with glee.

"It's so nice to have two more of our experiments join us."

Fang and Gazzy were still unconscious.

"Gazzy…Fang…"

Chu laughed.

"Oh yes, Experiment 92. You are wanted in Lab 14."

I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with my friends. I felt safe with them.

"No. I'm staying here."

Chu laughed again, and tapped his torture instrument lightly.

"No," I repeated.

"Well then. If you are unwilling to go to Lab 14 conscious, then you may go there unconscious."

He grinned and shot an electric bullet at me.

Click.

It landed neatly in my leg. I opened my mouth to shout an insult at him, but electricity shocked me. I couldn't move. Gosh, it really _hurts._

I lost consciousness.

**The longest chapter I have ever written…**

**Liked it? If you did, please review. **

**Maxxie Luver**


	13. Chapter 13: Transformation

Ella's Envious

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I had an assignment to do! Also, this chapter is pretty short. Hey hey, JP writes short chappies too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Instead of hearing the deep sound of the Eraser, I woke up to the sound of a constant beeping. I was very surprised to find myself in a large white room. No metal bars. No Erasers anywhere. I was actually lying head down on a long bed. I didn't know why.

Hey, how come I always seem to forget what happened before I fell asleep?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was very annoyed at the beeping. "Quit that, will you!" I muttered.

It continued.

I turned my head to the source of a noise. Wow. A heart rate monitor was there. My fists clenched and I was ready to bash the machine up. I shifted to a sitting position.

Fail. I was Velcro strapped to the bed.

Noooo!

Well, I guess I accidently said that aloud. Soon I heard voices outside the room.

"I think she's awake," said Mei.

"You are not permitted to enter this room," said a male voice.

"She's my friend!"

"Get out."

"I'm going in."

"You get out. Get out or I'll hurt you."

"Oh really? With what? Do you think you can withstand my powers?"

"Who exactly are you?"

"You don't need to know. Just let me in."

The second voice considered for a minute and then let Mei in.

"Ella!" she exclaimed, "I was really worried about you!"

"I'm fine," I muttered. I was very glad to have Mei's company, but the beeping had put me in a VERY BAD mood.

"Oh god," she breathed.

I froze.

"Your back! It's…"

"What's wrong with my back?" I demanded.

I looked into her eyes. They were full of fear.

"Mei. Tell me. Please."

"Your back. There are _feathers_ coming out of them."

Feathers? Did that mean that I had wings? How on Earth had the white coats put wings onto my back? I hadn't expected them to do it so fast.

"Oh god. How did they do it?"

"The latest technology. They are always building new machines."

"Wow," I said, "I wonder when I could fly."

"No, Ella. It's dangerous. You don't know how much harm these machines could do to you."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"STOP THAT DAMN MACHINE FROM BEEPING!"

Mei skipped to the heart rate monitor and stared at it for a while.

"Sorry. I don't think I should touch it."

"Yea, in case I lose oxygen or something," I muttered bitterly, "So why did you bother coming to see me?"

"Well, firstly, I missed you. Secondly, I heard that Dad was going to experiment on you. I wanted to warn you, but I guess I'm too late."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How about you?"

Mei glanced nervously around the room. "Um, I went and followed that Betty woman. Dad doesn't know, though."

I listened as she told me her story of following Betty, Chu's "girlfriend", and nodded and put in a few comments every now and then. Suddenly, her ears pricked up.

"Someone's coming," she said. She quickly ran over to the bed beside me and hid under it. I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew. Then the answer came to me. Mei was no ordinary human. She was a mutant.

The door opened five seconds later. A tired Mr. Chu walked in with a female assistant. I was glad that the woman was not Betty. If it was, then Mei would have exploded. Chu would be angry. Bad things happen when Chu gets pissed, people.

"Mei, get out of here. I know you are hiding somewhere in here."

I froze again.

"MEI, GET OUT OR YOUR FRIEND WILL HAVE TO SUFFER!"

It was very mean of him to mention me. Being a nice girl, Mei didn't want others to suffer because of her. Well not when she worked for her dad as a torture toy.

Mei leapt up in one graceful movement. She was scared, yes, but she kept an uninterested look on her face. You know that look Max always has? I admired both Mei and Max for it.

Chu gripped Mei's shoulder and glared at her. "Who told you to follow me again?"

"I didn't follow you."

"I have witnesses. Now tell me."

Oh no. Mr. Chu was going through this again.

"I DIDN'T!"

In the end, Chu won and Mei lost. Mei was actually kind enough to blame the tracking on her own self. She kept me out of the picture. Good one, my friend.

Chu turned to his assistant, who was waiting patiently by the door. "Give it to me," he commanded. Guess what "it" was. Yep, you got it right. "It" was a taser.

"NO!" screamed Mei, "NO!"

Without hesitation, he shot his daughter with the taser. "Put her in a cage as farther away from the room near the corridor as you can. I don't want to see Mei with Experiment 92 again." Then his assistant left with Mei and Chu started asking me questions.

Chu was a great dad, wasn't he?


	14. Chapter 14: Plots

Ella's Envious

**Hi there! To kind of make up for that not-so-good Chapter 13! This chapter is very short and it's about evil Chu plotting... **

**Welcome to the wonderful world of Chu Chu...and his wierdo assistant...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does XD (I'm really into smileys)**

Mr. Chu watched as four figures flashed on the screen of his computer. They were heading towards Arizona. Mr. Chu smiled. The tiny chip in Experiment 11's arm gave every detail of their whereabouts. Tracking them down was easy, but capturing them was not.

"I want them back. We've already got the tall dark boy and the little blonde one with the digestive problems," said Mr. Chu.

His assistant nodded. "We could send Erasers Version 16 over to get them?" he suggested.

"It could work, but I have another idea." Mr. Chu took sip from his coffee cup and looked back at the screen. Beside him, his assistant was very excited.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We'll make another Experiment 92."

"You mean…a clone?"

"Exactly. We'll send the clone over to capture our four Avian-Human Hybrids. They trust Ella."

His assistant nodded again. "Great idea, Mr. Chu."

"Send my friend ter Borcht a message. I want the scientists in lab 59 to create a clone. They'll have until the end of this week."

Mr. Chu's assistant scribbled down a few notes and stared at the screen. The four experiments were heading towards a very familiar building.

"That house…" he stammered.

"That house? Oh. Our experiments are heading towards Jeb Batchelder's house! That's not a surprise. He's Maximum's biological father."

For the third time, his assistant nodded. "Ok, so the scientists in lab 59 are to create a clone of Subject 92. And I'll send a message to ter Borcht. Right, sir?"

"Yes. Now get moving. Don't waste precious time."

Mr. Chu's assistant left the room to obey his orders. Mr. Chu took another sip of coffee. Then he looked at the screen again and relaxed.

**Was that good enough? It's short, I know. Please review. Is it possible to reach 50 reviews? C'mon, people. Hit the review button! It won't hurt you!**

**Maxxie Luver 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Fight

Ella's Envious

**As I have reached 50 reviews (over fifty^^) I decided to update today. Have fun reading! ~.~**

"Where are Fang and Gazzy," I demanded. A white coat had just entered my room, holding lots of stuff, "and what are you doing?"

The white coat ignored me and dug into the pile of equipment/coats/papers/clipboards. I tried again, louder this time. "HELLO? Where are Fang and the Gasman and what do you want from me?"

"Shut up," he replied in a grumpy tone.

I stopped shouting at him and "relaxed" on my bed, waiting for him to speak again. I looked harmless and uninterested, but inside, I was asking a million questions and planning to kill him. I gazed at him suspiciously.

The white coat continued to look for something. Finally, he took out four clear test tubes and his old clipboard. He looked at me and I braced myself for any upcoming tests. He wrote down some notes on his clipboard. Then he left the room, leaving all of his junk behind.

An hour later, a female white coat came in. Like the first white coat, she was holding an armful of science related materials.

"Will you care to explain why you scientists are dumping junk in my room?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Remember the rules," she responded.

The rules? Oh yes. I remembered them very clearly. One of them was silence. If the miserable experiment violated that rule, then they will be electrocuted by a taser.

I still wondered what it felt like to be tased. Extreme pain? Probably not, since it makes you unconscious.

"Sorry," I muttered.

The woman took out four test tubes and scribbled a few notes onto her clipboard. Then she left like the man. That was VERY PUZZLING.

After the same process was repeated twelve times, action finally took place. The first man returned to the room and freed my Velcro tied arms. He then led me to this boxing ring.

Peace.

Peace.

Peace.

Growl.

No more peace.

With unexpectedly fast reflexes, I instantly jumped up and readied myself for battle. I glared at my opponent. It was my horrible Eraser guard. I tucked in my wings, which were burning. Great. Then lots of scary people with white lab coats on sat on the seats. An audience?

I had absolutely _no _chance of beating this super strong mutant. I was a _newborn _mutant. A newborn experiment with no training at all. All I could do was catch him with the element of surprise and then attack, attack and attack.

That was exactly what I did.

We both ran around hitting each other. With my new speed, strength and smartness, I gave the Eraser a blow on his chest. It was enough to knock him out. Then I did a victory dance.

"It's not over yet! You must fight 'till your opponent is dead!" someone from the front row yelled.

Shoot.

The Eraser suddenly jumped up and whacked me hard on my eyes. The white coats cheered us on, clearly wanting a death. But I had other ideas. I rubbed my damaged eyes.

Then I was pinned to the ground by a hairy paw.

"Finish her off! Finish her off!" chanted the white coats.

The Eraser prepared to slam its curled up paw into my face. Desperately trying to avoid death, I tried to control its mind. Angel style.

_You will not try to kill me,_ I thought.

Nothing happened.

Then it hit me. Mei had told me Chu thought I had power over one's memory. I tried to erase the Eraser's memory.

_You were never born. You don't remember anything._

The Eraser's reaction? Priceless!

**Third person**

"Max, why are we going back to Jeb's house? Wouldn't the white coats know?" asked Nudge.

"We're going to ask Jeb some questions," Angel answered for her.

"Oh. I was hoping we could camp somewhere around here. But can't we, Max? For only one night. Then we could do whatever you want."

"Max needs to ask Jeb some very important questions. Our mission is to save Fang, Gazzy and Ella, not to camp around, having fun."

Max gave Angel an annoyed look. Angel smiled sweetly back. Max hated Angel taking over the role as the leader. Max rolled her eyes with frustration. "Yes, Nudge, we're going back to Jeb's house to ask him about Ella. It's pretty strange for him to suddenly work at the Institute the day Ella disappeared, don't you think?"

Nudge nodded. Angel gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Nudge. We'll camp another day. After we get Ella and Fang and Gazzy."

"Iggy?" asked Max, "you've been quiet the whole time. What's up?"

"Gazzy," was all he said. Max gave him a reassuring pat. We'll get them back, Igs. I promise."

Max looked into Iggy's unseeing eyes. A small tear fell down his cheek. "It's alright, Iggy."

Iggy turned away. The small Flock travelled the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived and knocked on Jeb's door, they saw Valencia Martinez, with desperate eyes. She counted the remaining members of the Flock.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four. "Where's Ella?" she cried.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Max.

Valencia broke down into sobs again. **( A/N She's doing that too often.) **"My Ella…Ella…"

"We lost Fang and Gazzy too," said Angel.

Valencia choked and suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Oh…god…"

The Flock followed her gaze. There, up the sky, was Ella, with strong red and blue wings. "Hi Mum! Hi Iggy! Hi Nudge! Hi Angel! Hi Max!" Ella called, cheerfully.

"ELLA!" greeted the Flock and Valencia. They watched as Ella dived down and tucked in her wings neatly. She danced to them and kissed her mother.

"Mum, I've missed you so much…"

**So there goes the Ella clone! Did you like the emotional Iggy? He's so attached to Gazzy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Maxxie Luver**


	16. Chapter 16: Clone

Ella's Envious

**Yo! I'm SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I had endless tests! **

**Ella Clone POV**

Replacing Ella was harder than I thought. Why? I had to let everyone hug me and then I had A LOT of explaining to do. Jamie Chu, Anne Walker and Roland Ter Borcht had given me plenty of information. I silently prayed that that information was enough.

Jeb's wife, Valencia Martinez, was to be my "mum" and Jeb was to be "Jeb". My creators had warned me of the "Flock's" super powers. The eldest of the Flock, Max and Fang, had useless powers. Like seriously? Who needed to fly at insane speeds when they are leading? Who needed to be invisible when they looked so hot?

Yea, Fang is pretty hot. That was another problem. It was a good thing that he was in a cage back at the School. That way, I wouldn't batter my eyelashes at him. The real Ella wasn't into Fang, wasn't she? Angel must NOT KNOW that I was Ella II. If Angel knew, she would alert the Flock. They would either kill me on the spot, or I would have to be sent back to the School. I would then be destroyed by my creators. No, I didn't want that to happen.

So my task: Lead the remaining four Avian Human Experiments to the School.

* * *

Ok, guess what happened when after endless hugs? Angel, the little blonde dug into my mind straight away. I could feel it. Remembering the warnings, I immediately thought of how much I loved my "mum". Hey, after I complete my mission, I'm sure going to ask Mr. Chu to create experiments that are immune to Angel's powers.

I gave Angel a peck on her left cheek and we went into the house. I could see Valencia rubbing her eyes, every once in a while to check that she wasn't seeing things. I mentally laughed at her, but then I felt sad.

I had no loving family. I was made from scratch. I was a _puppet _for Them. But hadn't Anne promised to adopt me after my task? Fingers crossed that she wasn't lying.

Enough! I had to clear my mind! No more un-Ella thoughts!

"Ells?"

My head whipped around and I saw Nudge staring at me with big, curious eyes. "What's up, Nudge?"

If possible, Nudge's eyes grew wider. "What's up? Ella!"

Oh yea. "I" had gone to the School in my own free will, just because "I" wanted wings.

_Yes, Ells. We want to know exactly about what you just thought._

_Sure, Ange._

"Um, well, I went to the School? Duh! Mr. Chu gave me wings. Now I'm free. Anything else you want to know?"

"How did they do that?" asked Max.

"Their latest high tech machines? I have no idea. I was probably unconscious."

"Where's Gazzy? And Fang?" demanded Iggy.

"I don't know," I replied. I shrugged, to prove my point. I kind of felt my face go a bit hot…. Please don't mention Fang….

Iggy blew up. Not literally, of course. Angry air came out of his nose. "_You don't know? _Ella! We came to rescue you and then _you wave Gazzy and Fang off as if they're dirt?_"

Max took his hands and patted his back. "Calm down, Igs."

I felt a tiny tingy feeling as Angel read my mind.

_You're not telling us everything._

_What? Ange!_

_Ella!_

I shook my head. _Get out of my head, Angel. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_You've changed, _she observed.

Max seemed to know that we were communicating telepathically. Sensing my annoyance at Angel, she told her to stop.

"Don't tell me what to do, Max! What I'm doing now will only do good to the Flock!"

Wow… Anne had told me Angel was an obedient girl… aka Max's baby sister…

Girls change…

_I'm not a baby anymore, Ella. Did you meet Anne?_

Shoot.

_She visited me when I was in my cage. She was nice. She told me about the Flock when she adopted you guys._

_She didn't adopt us. She was a two faced freak._

_If you say so. Now tell me, why have you changed in the past few days?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_You're my "sister", Ange!_

_Well, Max is kind of falling apart these days… with Fang and all…_

_And you want to be leader?_

_Uhuh._

_I agree with you, lil sis. You'll be a great leader, with your powers. But you're still young, sis…_

Her eyebrows shot up as I called her "sis". Obviously, Ella didn't call her "sis".

Angel and I talked with our minds for an hour. She sent the question through and she read my answer through my mind. _Finally, _she was satisfied and then she told Max everything. Max looked thoughtful, but she didn't say anything.

I hope I'm not busted, yet.

* * *

**Ella's POV (Not the clone!)**

The Eraser gave a ghastly sound and began to float around like a ghost.

I punched it hard on the spine and it fell down.I felt sick at the big bloody mess on the floor. The Eraser guard was…dead? Not that it really mattered to him. He thinks he was never born, right?

I was right.

:)

God! I couldn't believe I was thinking so unlike myself! Since when was I ever so cruel?

The male and female white coats, which went into and out of my room this morning, dragged me to a different cage. This time, I wasn't alone. A teenage boy was in the cage beside me. He was… gorgeous. He had the perfect face, body, hair, smile and …wings. I was breathless.

Then he stuck his arm out of the cage, so I could hold his hand. Slowly, we held hands. I think my heart almost stopped beating as he talked to me.

"Hello. My name is Dylan."

**This chapter is LONG! I did my best! Oh yes, if you want to know what's in the note, stay tuned for chapter 17! **

**:)**

**Maxxie Luver**


	17. Chapter 17: Note

**Gee, I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I couldn't! I have three assignments and four upcoming tests! I'm busy! I've managed to sneak up a chapter but my apologies, it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own the Ella Clone! ^^**

**Ella Clone POV**

As soon as the Flock and Jeb went to lunch, Valencia pulled me aside. "I have something to show you, " she said.

I followed her back into Ella's bedroom. Valencia gave me a tear-soaked piece of paper.

"Why, sweetheart? _Why?_"

I quickly scanned the note:

_Mom,_

_I'm leaving you and the others. Tired of my life at this house. It's always about "them" and not me. You've made your decision to give Max, Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel all your attention. Now I've made mine. I'm leaving you. I WILL NOT COME BACK. NEVER._

_Ella_

Mr. Chu's pretty clever, huh? He guessed Ella's feelings for her mother. Then he stole one of Jeb's birthday cards sent by Ella. He forged her writing, created the note, and left the note on the windowsill.

Valencia nudged me with her elbow. "Why?" she demanded.

I did what I was to do: lie. "It wasn't fair, mom."

That made her cry again.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm back, right?"

Valencia wiped her eyes." Yes…yes yes"

"Mom?" Max entered the room holding two plates of sandwiches. She handed her mom one and gave the rest to me. "I figured you'd need more food from now on," she said kindly.

"Thanks."

"Eat as much as you want. You'll need the energy. We're going after Fang and Iggy."

The name "Fang" suddenly made my heart flip. I blinked the feeling away and turned to face Max. Her happiness was instantly erased. Max's eyes were sad.

Fourteen minutes later, we were off. I wanted Angel to stay home, as I didn't want her to hear my thoughts, but no. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Her eyes kind of glowed. I looked away immediately. I wasn't going to fall for her bambi eyes.

But Max said: "Angel's coming."

Damn.

**I'll TRY MY BEST to write another chapter this week. Don't kill me if I don't! I didn't promise anything!**

**Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed. So far, 72 reviews! Keep them going, readers!**

**Maxxie Luver**


	18. Chapter 18: Love

Ella's Envious

**Another of my awesome chapters! This one is my favourite. Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV**

Being with Dylan was amazing.

Talking to Dylan was amazing.

Holding Dylan's hand was amazing.

Playing games with Dylan was amazing.

I've never been in love before. I've seen people go all giddy and blush when their love was near them. I've seen people be speechless. Now I kind of understood them.

But falling in love is amazing; it's a feeling like no other.

"So… Want to play a game?"

I jumped. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I forgot Dylan was in the room. No. Forget that. I'd NEVER forget Dylan's presence. I sort of did forget… Whatever! Forget what I just said!

"What game?" I asked. We had played "I spy" and "chopsticks" to pass the time. Fortunately, no white coats had entered the room, which was good.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"Cool! Since we don't have a spinner, how about we get a turn each?"

"Sure. You start. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Mmmm… I'm bad at questions. Got one. When was the last time you fell in love?"

"Wah! I've never fallen in love! Well, sort of…" I turned away for a while, hoping Dylan wouldn't see my blush. "Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

It was payback time. "When was the last time you fell in love?"

The question caught him by surprise. "I… Same answer as you."

Mmmm, could he, by any chance, love me back?

"Truth or Dare?"

I didn't want to get asked some lovey-dovey questions. "Dare," I said.

Dylan suddenly tensed. "What's up?" I demanded.

"Dr. Chu is coming. I can feel his presence. Now, your dare: Stick your rude finger up at him when he enters."

Hearing Dylan call Chu "Dr. Chu" sounded so weird. His dare was weird too. Did I dare? I saw an amused twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly I was very determined. I wanted to prove that I was brave and I should be the one he loved.

Mr. Chu entered the room with a smile. Creepy.

"Hello, Ella. Having fun?"

"Are you on drugs?" That was one of Max's famous quotes. She used it on a white coat before. Why not use it now?

Chu narrowed his eyes. "A rude experiment, just like our original _flying failures_."

I blinked. He had information about Fang and Gasman? I knew I couldn't ask him. I shrugged.

"So how are you, Ella? Having a nice time with…Dylan?"

I shot Chu the bird.

"You're too proud, rude experiment. Wipe that grin off your face. Perhaps you should have the misery treatment." He turned to Dylan, "Oh, and you are wanted in lab 41. An eye experiment. A similar one done on Subject 8."

My mouth dropped. "Subject 8? Isn't that Iggy?"

Chu smiled cruelly. Yes. If only you heard the odds of success… you'd probably die. And we want you alive." He took out a remote and pressed a red button. Erasers entered.

"Dylan…" It was my fault. I had made Chu angry. Now Dylan had to go under an operation that had a great chance of making him blind!

"It's okay. I'll be back," he glared at Chu, who was unlocking his cage, "alive."

Dylan, Chu and the Erasers left the room. I buried my head in my hands. I cried myself to sleep.

**Please review! Can I get at least 80 reviews?**

**PS: I know I've changed my pen name. Don't worry, I'm still Maxxie Luver. **


	19. Chapter 19: Favor

Ella's Envious

**I'm so sorry readers! My internet was so dodgy and then my Chapter 19 was somehow deleted! So I had to rewrite it. **

Hans Gunther-Hagen was studying notes on experiments in his study when his phone suddenly started playing a Beethoven tune. Annoyed, he unlocked the screen of his iPhone and saw who was calling him.

Jeb Batchelder.

…?

What did Jeb want to do with him? He was about to cancel the call, when his Samsung phone started vibrating. Then his home phone started ringing.

"Holy [insert swear word of your choice here]," he yelled. Jeb was calling all three of his phones.

"What's so urgent, you [insert rude name of your choice here]?" he demanded. The phone went dead. Pissed off, Hans snatched his Samsung phone and called Jeb.

"Good morning, Dr." replied Jeb pleasantly, "How are you?"

"Tell me what you want or I'll hang up."

"Ok then, getting to the point, I would like to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" growled Hans.

"Yes, you owe me one, if you remember."

"All right." He sighed.

Jeb explained what he wanted. "And if I don't see them at the Institute in two days—"

"Yes yes yes, I know I know, no can you PLEASE shut up? You're wasting my credit here."

"I—"

"Shut up, Jeb. One more word and I WON'T do you the favor." He slammed the phone onto the table.

He _hated _it when people call him out of the blue and ask for a favor. He especially hated it if it put his beloved job at risk. If he was caught, Dr. Chu was going to murder him.

He would have to wake up extra early tomorrow.

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's important. **

**Please review and if you have any suggestions on how this story shall continue, don't hesitate to pm me or put it in a review.**

**Oh, and I've changed my Pen name again. It's Mockingjay Rose.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dumped

Ella's Envious

**Hi again y'alls! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

* * *

When Dylan came back, he wasn't the same.

His eyes were piercing, and every time something caught his attention, he concentrated very hard.

"Are you…blind?" I whispered.

He slowed turned and focused on me. A disgusted look crossed his face. I felt hurt. We were best friends a while ago, and now…

"You've got a big pimple on your forehead. I can see the pus."

"Um, Dylan? I'm so glad that you are okay, but aren't you glad to see me too?"

He didn't say anything. Slowly he turned away from me and stared off into space.

"Max, Max, wherefore art thou Max?"

I chocked on my saliva. He was going Romeo and Juliet over my sister?

"Max, Max, I'll be your Romeo if you'll be my Juliet."

I clenched my fists in rage. "What have they done to you?" I demanded.

"I see things… I see Max, 9.999998 miles from here…"

"You're hallucinating," I insisted.

Dylan ignored me and returned to mumbling Shakespeare love poems about Max. Then he froze.

"There's another you."

"Huh….?"

"There's another you," he repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Leading my ," he said pathetically.

"Another Ella? Does he look like me? Have bright wings?"

"Yes," worry flashed onto his face, "And she's leading them here."

Oh god.

* * *

**I know Dylan seems a bit forced in this chapter. But if you were him, brainwashed to love someone else, what would you do?**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, don't hesitate to hit the review button. **  
**Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Fly

**Yo, it's near the holidays, so I'm going to write again. (YAY!) My apologies, I know it's been _months _since Chapter 20. Finally Chapter 21 is up! We finally get to know whether Ella's Clone succeeds in trapping Max and the rest of the Flock. And the other characters that haven't made an appearance for a while are in this chapter.**

I never got to see my clone, or "Ella Deux", which was pretty good. What wasn't good though was that this creepy old white coat rushed into the room, ordered an Eraser to carry my cage, and thirty seconds later, I was shoved into the back of a dark, dark mini truck.

Wow, that sounds like the perfect sentence for a horror story.

I didn't kick, yell or scream obscenities at Gunther-Hagen (that's what his name tag said) or Mr. Wolf Guy, because I was smart enough to know that if I did, I'd get knocked out cold. And I wanted to watch. I needed to remember where the hell I was going.

So I got shoved into the back of a truck and it turned out that I wasn't the only one going to a mystery island. The truck was full, so Gunther-Hagen had the Eraser break a cage and I was stuffed roughly into a larger cage.

A boy yelled and I recognized it immediately: Gazzy.

"Get your feet away from my legs or I'll release my-!" he threatened.

A wisp of his trademark stench filled the back of the truck. I gagged and tried to get away from the smell, but since two rather large bird kids were forcibly enclosed in a cage that was supposed to be for one bird kid, it was impossible.

"It's me! Ella!"

"Oh."

Something inside the other cage shifted and I peered at it, but it was empty.

"Oh jeez, I can't believe there are _two _cages," I coughed.

Finally the truck stopped and the Eraser came to get us out. I tensed, ready to bolt, as soon as it was stupid enough to open the cage.

When the other cage was unloaded, it still looked empty. Gunther-Hagen did a double take.

"Where did he go?" He demanded in a cold voice, "_Where did he go?_"

The Eraser shook its head in amazement. "It was there when I brought it here," he growled.

G-H swore and then ordered it to put me in the empty cage. As soon the cage opened, I felt wind whip onto my face. I felt the flap of wings and I felt the invisible creature take it to the sky. Then it occurred to me: Fang.

Fang, still invisible, whacked Gunther-Hagen on the head and finished the Eraser off. I grinned as I heard the sound of a key jingle and slide into the lock. Grabbing Gazzy's arms, I jumped into the air and unfolded my wings. Fang turned visible and we followed him to somewhere safe. Somewhere temporarily safe.

* * *

Ella Clone POV

As soon as we were near the building, Max sent Iggy and Nudge to survey the area, to search for hidden exits. I was rather upset that if the plan succeeded, only two bird kids would be trapped, but at least I was still allowed to be the guide.

"This way."

I slipped into a side door and tiptoed on the carpet. When I crossed the room, I "deactivated" the cameras by getting out the roll of duct tape I had and taped the lenses of four security cameras. Of course, there were more- precisely three more, cleverly hidden, but Max and Angel will never know.

Max and Angel followed me deeper and deeper into the secret facility and I led them into a room, which was going to release gas as soon as the door was closed. Then, they would become unconscious, and I would get my reward.

My heart beat faster we entered the trap. I leaned against the door and told Max that Fang and Gazzy were in there. She clenched her fists and was about to step inside, when Angel grabbed her.

Max looked puzzled but she was quick. She retreated and faced Angel.

"What's in there?"

"Nothing. Fang and Gazzy aren't in there."

I cursed myself. Of course.

_They must get into the room._

Angel jumped. "What did you say?"she asked me.

I was startled and Angel used that as a chance to probe into my mind. I felt her grasp my memories and thoughts- Chu giving me my mission, my plan to get them trapped, and everything else I had felt or thought in my life.

I tried to clear my mind. I turned to flee.

"Ella!" called Max.

"Stop." Angel's voice was so compelling that I froze and fell onto my knees. I felt dizzy and could barely brace myself when her fist collided with the side of my skull.

"She's evil," hissed Angel.

**Whew! I'm trying to make my chapters l o n g e r, so possibly Chapter 22 will be over a thousand words. Oh and btw, this chapter was 774 words. Just FYI.**

**Thanks for reading 3**

**Please review ^O.O^**


	22. Chapter 22: Acceptance

Ella's Envious

**Yo, I know this story has been on HIATUS for a pretty long time, much to my regret :( Well it's time for an update! WOOHOO!**

"I still can't believe you've got wings, Ella," Gazzy repeated for the millionth time, "Did it hurt? Do you have any special talents like me?"

I wanted to tell him that farting wasn't exactly a talent, but I was too tired to witness him prove that it _was. _I tucked in my wings and sat down, watching the river. Fang was gutting the fish. "Need help?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

Fang ignored me. I tried to read his expressionless face. He was probably thinking about Max.

I knelt close to the fire and tossed in half a dozen fish. Grabbing a stick, I started to poke them.

"That's not how you cook fish," Gazzy said. I yawned and gave him the stick. He started to turn the fish expertly like he had done this his whole life.

_I will never be like them, _I thought sadly, _Even though I can fly, fight and run like them, I won't ever be one of the Flock. They grew up together. Max raised the Flock and taught them how to survive. And I cannot even cook fish in a fire!_

"Teach me," I said suddenly, "So you go like this…?" Gazzy happily found another stick for me and demonstrated how to cook the fish. Soon the fish were crisp and the heavenly scent of meat spread across the woods.

We chatted as we chewed on our fish. Fang just sat there, silently.

"What happened to Fang?"

Fang didn't react. Gazzy leaned closer to me, his big blue eyes wide open in concern. "They tortured him at the School. Max promised all of us that we would never end up there as long as she was alive."

"You think Max is dead?"

He shook his head.

"It's nothing," Fang muttered.

I thought of how I had volunteered to go to the School, not thinking once that Max and the others would come for me. I had been so bitter at the time. I had thought that they wouldn't even find out.

But they had come, and they had lost three of us. With alarm, I remembered that they knew about my time spent at the School and I knew almost nothing about what happened to them.

"What happened to you two? At the School, I mean."

"Nothing," Fang immediately said.

In the moonlight, Gazzy seemed to have aged at least five years. "They tortured us for information about Max."

"_What?_"

Gazzy started shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and hugged him as tears rolled down his face. "They… they gave me this drug. It gave me hal…hallucinations. They drugged and threatened to kill me if Fang didn't tell them where Max was." He paled as he relived the memory. "Fang couldn't bear to see me suffer. He punched an Eraser and…and they took him away." He blew his nose.

"Gazzy…"

"It's alright," Fang said, "We're alive and that is what counts."

"I'm so sorry," I said to them.

"No, it's not your fault, Ella. It's _Them_. Not you," Gazzy said.

"Do you want me to take that memory away?" I asked.

"You can do that?" Fang asked. I nodded. "No… I'll hold onto that memory a bit longer."

I gave him a small smile and I put my arm around him. "What do we do now?"

His gaze was distant. "Are you well enough to fly home?"

I rubbed Gazzy's head. "I am, but Gazzy looks exhausted. Why can't we go tomorrow?"

Gazzy jumped. "Hey, I'm not exhausted! And by the way, your wings don't exactly blend in, nor do they look like ordinary birds' wings."

Gazzy and I burst out laughing and I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. "I guess we go home then."

So the three of us unfolded our wings and soared in the sky to Arizona.

_A few hours later…_

The Erasers hid fifteen metres away from the house. Sharing a pair of binoculars amongst each other, they spied the house for any activity.

"It's pitch black, man," one of them complained, "Why can't we just sneak into the house, wake the people up and get them to come with us?"

His buddy laughed at his stupidity. "And how do you expect them to follow us?"

The first Eraser flexed his muscles. "We've got these babies. Come on, chief. Let's go!"

"I've got a better plan, man. Your muscles aren't that terrifying at all. I've got tasers." The chief pressed a button on his shirt collar and whispered his instructions. Through his earpiece, he could hear the other Erasers' mutters of agreement.

The chief and his second in command (who turns out to be the idiot who thought that flexing his muscles would make the bird-kid mutants follow them) silently jumped off the tree and disappeared into the house.

Five minutes later, the Erasers who were eyeing the grounds heard a scream and all the lights in the house suddenly turned on.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^^**

**Fly On,**

**Mockingjay Rose**


	23. Chapter 23: Return

Ella's Envious

**I've updated again. YAY!**

Angel and Max looked ready to kill me. I wanted to flee, to run and find Anne, but the little mind controller compelled me to freeze.

I couldn't speak or move. My eyes stayed open, and they had started to water with irritation. I stood there for a whole minute.

"Angel, she knows the way out."

_Lead us out._

She left my mind and I took a deep breath. I started to lead them upstairs, when an Asian girl ran downstairs, with a large group of mutants.

The girl stopped. "Ella!" she exclaimed. She looked pleased to see me.

"Mei." I knew her. She was Chu's pain causing mutant daughter.

She smiled. "Are they your friends?" she said, gesturing at Max and Angel.

"No," Angel said.

Mei's pretty face fell. "Well, if you two are against Them, join us. We're leaving this place."She pulled out a set of keys and gave it to a green-haired boy. "Room 48. Unlock the cages," she ordered.

Max gaped. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't know? My dad locked me up in a cage for a week! No one messes with me. This is payback. Besides, I want to escape this place."

"Who is your father?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Chu."

The green-haired boy reappeared with three spotty girls, who looked dazed. They looked up at Mei and started shaking.

"No!" one screamed, "Don't torture us! Please!"

Mei sighed. "I'm not going to. That was the last room. Now we've got one last thing to do before we make our great escape…"

We followed her into the main room. Screens dominated the walls, showing almost every place at the School. Two white-coats sat, staring at papers, obviously not aware that most of the screens were black.

Mei raised a Taser and grinned cruelly. "Avada Kedavra, white-coats!"

A scientist froze, but the other reached for his remote.

Mei sent the electric barbs flying towards the one with the remote. "Give me that!" she hissed.

Too late. The white-coat pressed a red button.

_LOCKDOWN ACTIVATING IN TEN SECONDS. LOCKDOWN ACTIVATING IN NINE SECONDS._

"Go!" Mei screamed. The mutants smashed the window and leapt out of the building, using the parachutes stored in the room. Mei and Angel jumped out.

_LOCKDOWN ACTIVATING IN FOUR SECONDS._

"Max!" I couldn't let them leave. Coming here wasn't going to be for nothing. My cover was blown, and it was now or never.

I jumped onto her, pulling her away from the shattered window. For a few seconds, we fought one another.

_LOCKDOWN ACTIVATING IN ONE SECOND._

Max ran for it. My hand gripped hers. She unfurled her wings.

_Keep your wings in,_ Angel said hypnotically, _Let her go._

I fell from the sixty-six storey building, falling to my death.

Ella POV

My finger rested on the master switch.

The leader of the Erasers version 16 freaked out. Sure thing, Erasers were strong, fast and arrogant, but their creators had failed to make them resistant to fear.

"Plan B, plan B," he hissed into his collar, "Come into the house. Our targets are awake."

He took out a large sack and handed it to his second in command. "Buddy, let's hope your muscles will scare the living hell out of our targets."

His second in command went for the main bedroom. It was empty. Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his neck, and his Taser wrenched from his grasp.

"Got him," a little boy said. The boy's grip hardened. Finally the Eraser passed out.

"Great job, Gazzy," I said.

"Got the other one," Fang said from behind.

"We're coming, Boss!" a voice said through the collar. Fang ripped the collar off and crushed the microphone.

Iggy, Valencia and Jeb burst from their hiding spots. I grabbed both of my mum's hands, and Fang grabbed Jeb.

"Leave through the window, and go one o'clock," Fang ordered.

Iggy smashed the window and we flew out. When we were a good kilometer away, I turned around.

My house was in flames.

* * *

_the end_

_THANK YOU FOR READING, AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT.  
I LOVE YOU ALL~~!  
DID YOU ENJOY THIS STORY? LEAVE A REPLY IN A REVIEW!_

_~M~  
_


End file.
